


Q.E.D

by Shianhygge



Series: Evermore Duology [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Failed Marriage, M/M, x Reader, x reader angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: "quod erat demonstrandum” = thus it has been demonstrated.A requested story (from Tumblr) of Ravus in a failed relationship/marriage.





	Q.E.D

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate universe where the fall of Insomnia doesn’t happen. Tenebrae was still taken over by Niflheim, and the Queen Sylva was still killed. However, King Regis had predicted this, and had his own men ready to retaliate. The entirety of Tenebrae becomes a warzone, and to avoid more casualties, Ravus and Lunafreya both agree to send the Lucis delegates away. This eliminates the resentment towards King Regis. :3 He still becomes the emotionally constipated bean that we love.

“Love dies when growth stops.” You read that quote somewhere long ago, but you didn’t remember where, just that it stuck with you your entire life. Especially when you met your husband.

You’d fallen in love with the man that he actually was. Not the Imperial High Commander. Not the facade of a dutiful Prince. No. You’d fallen in love with Ravus Nox Fleuret, older brother to Lunafreya. He was loyal to those closest to him, and would do all he could to protect them. And it was what drew you towards him.

You’d met him at a gathering of sorts of the highest in Tenebrae’s society. A celebration for Ravus’s achievement of becoming the youngest High Commander in Niflheim history. Of course it was an obligatory celebration, thrown simply as a cover for those of high society. You knew this, but it didn’t seem your family held a clue. Your mother and father merely saw the gathering as a chance to marry your older sister off to someone respectable. Their eyes, however, were highly focused on the former Prince. You liked your sister well enough, but while she wasn’t as selfish as your parents, she was a melodramatic thing full of hubris. You pitied anyone who should be married to anyone in your family.

Perhaps then, it was your lack of enthusiasm that drew Ravus to you after the first dance, meant solely for him and his sister. He had been stiff and formal when asking, which was not surprising in the least, and he had remained silent for most of the dance. Then, you heard your sister’s cry of outrage and you saw that she was throwing a fit at your parents. Apparently, she had seen the former prince approach you.

“She’s embarrassing herself.” You sighed heavily, turning away from the scene to look at Ravus’s chest. “I apologize for my sister’s behavior, High Commander.”

“It is by no fault of yours, I am sure.” Ravus reassured you, his blue and brown eyes meeting yours calmly. “Though I am thoroughly dumbfounded that she had the audacity to think that she had a right to be in my company in this occasion.”

Smirking, you followed the former Prince’s lead into a spin, curling away before being brought back into an embrace. “My mother and father had promised to arrange for your engagements. I found it foolish, but it’s quite fun to watch them being put back into their place. They have no interest in the politics and masquerades that come with being in a high position. They only crave the wealth, the fame,” your eyes met his once more, “the beauty.”

Ravus had found you alluring and interesting. And after that party of sorts, he continued to extend invitations to you to join him. The more the two of you spent time together, the more you two thought, “If I were to live out the rest of my days, I’d want it to be them.”

Your parents were more than overjoyed when Ravus proposed to you, though your sister was slightly bitter. And then, when you’d married him, you were immediately moved to live within the walls of House Fleuret, the ever pristine castle which stood balanced on the largest mountain.

Marriage… perhaps it was marriage that changed everything.

Though ever so realistic in your thoughts and views on life, you were still undoubtedly the romantic dreamer. For you, marriage had always been the chance to learn about your lover slowly and intimately. It was about spending time with your husband to learn more about him. Ravus was the High Commander of the Niflheim army and you were aware that his occupation and obligations would often take him far from your arms. In fact, you’d gone into your marriage completely accepting the fact that Ravus would have very limited time with you.

But as the days went on, and months passed, you were unsure if you had made the correct decision in marrying him. He’d started growing colder and colder, his face slowly stopped expressing pleasant emotions. Your husband would come home with a steely mask on his face, locking himself in his office to work.

When it was time for meals, you all sat in a frigid silence. Attempts at starting a conversation ended with a stern glare from your husband, or a clipped one lined answer. Lunafreya would often indulge you in brief conversation during dinner, but more often than not, she would be as silent as her brother.

And when it was time for bed, you’d wait for Ravus. Often, you found yourself waiting until late at night, when your husband would find himself too tired to continue working on paperwork. But when he did join you in your bed, he’d simply slump into the mattress and fall asleep. No whispers of good night, no touches of affection. It was like he didn’t want you there.

So, one morning, you awake before your husband, long before the sunrise. You had gotten up after a restless night and quietly freshened up. Usually, Ravus wakes up before you and leaves for his office before you even wake up. You were tired of this. Tired of him avoiding contact with you. You understood that Ravus was working so diligently in order to secretly aid his sister and the future King Noctis, but you refused to simply be placed on a pedestal and forgotten. When you had agreed to marry Ravus, you didn’t want to be a trophy wife, like your sister was content being. No. You wanted to be your husband’s equal. To stand by his side throughout hardships and conflict. But how were you to do that when your husband himself was content to ignore your presence?

And now, you sat, sipping from a cup of tea as you sat in bed, gazing lovingly at your husband’s sleeping face. It had been so long since you were able to observe his handsomely sharp face. It had been so long since you had touched him. Since he had touched you. And you couldn’t help but reach out slowly, after setting the tea cup down on the bedside table, and gently brush your husbands platinum blonde locks out of his face.

“My handsome husband…” you sighed, allowing yourself to indulge a bit more, your hand gently caressing his high cheekbones. His skin, as usual, was soft and smooth. Your husband never used skincare products, not like you had to. No… he was just a natural beauty. Like his little sister. Your eyes then fixed themselves onto his lips. How long has it been since you kissed your husband? Slowly, you lowered your face towards his before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. You missed them. You missed him.

And when you were suddenly pushed backwards, nearly falling off the bed as you met Ravus’s surprised glare, all you could think was, “Why?”

The words had left your lips without you meaning for them to. But it was too late to take them back now. Smoldering blue and brown eyes glared at you from across the room, where your husband had nearly flown to after pushing you away from him. Even when he glared at you, your husband was the picture of beauty. Before, you had thought that it was beauty like that of still ocean waters. An intimidating beauty. But now, you could only see the cold beauty of ice. Frigid and unkind. Ravus refused to speak first, so you started first.

“Why do you avoid me, Ravus?” You started, maintaining your seat on the bed, though you desperately wanted to run towards the platinum blonde. “I’m your wife, and you can’t even bear to acknowledge me!”

Your husband continued to stare at you coldly before turning his head away, “I’m not avoiding you, Y/N.”

Ravus’s redirected stare only spurred your frustration and your hurt. You hopped off the bed to stand, taking small steps towards Ravus, “If you’re not avoiding me, then what do you call barely coming home? What do you call not talking to me? What do you call  _this_?” you motioned to his not looking at you. And then with furrowed brows, you asked, “Do you… can you not bear the sight of me?”

It was almost a whisper, nearly inaudible, yet your husband heard you. His head snapped to look at you, piercing brown and blue eyes glaring straight at your form only a meter away. “Yes. Are you happy? You are an unneeded distraction from my plans.”

“Then why even marry me?” You demanded, heart clenched as if encased in the Archaean’s fist.

Ravus started for the door, a quick stride to his steps. As he opened the grand double doors and slammed them closed, you heard him hiss something barely audible, but you heard it nonetheless.

And you were never one to cry even when life didn’t go your way or you were punished as a child. Your chin was always held up in a show of emotional strength. But what Ravus had said sent wrecking balls through the fortress of stone built around your heart. And for the first time in a very long time, you allowed yourself to cry. Silent and alone.

_“You were a mistake.”_

Love dies when growth stops, indeed.


End file.
